Alien
An Alien is a being from another world (or Extraterrestrial). Aliens have become a popular symbol of science fiction over the years. Since the term "Alien" can also mean an outsider of a country of state, it is necessary to call them Extraterrestrials to be more specific. Aliens have been described in many ways, however the most common description of an Alien is being the color grey. Background Aliens have been long thought to be nothing more than a figment of imagination and a hoax. However some people who claim that they have been abducted by Aliens think different. Aircraft Main article: UFO. . A common use of Alien aircraft.]] Aliens are usally reported as driving aircraft known as UFO's or Unidentified Flying Objects. One report of a UFO crash is in Roswell New Mexico which ever since the event has celebrated Aliens in many ways. UFO's are described as usually being saucer shaped with a row or two of lights that go around it. Some UFO's are described as being triangle shaped with three lights on the bottom. It is unknown as to how Aliens seat themselves in these type of aircraft or how they can make the UFO's fly. History Aliens have a large amount of history. It is said the Aliens are responsible for teaching the ancient Egyptians who to build. For instance the pyramids. When you stop and think about there's no way that the people of Earth could have gained the intelligence to build these structures all by themselves back in Egyptian times. It is rumored that the Aliens left behind thirteen Crystal Skulls before leaving Earth. Cartoon Aliens pictured here is a cartoon Alien.]] Aliens often appear in children's cartoons. Usually Aliens seem less harmful in cartoons and are often desiring to "take over the world" such as the Loony Tunes character Marvin Martian. In some other cases in adult cartoons Aliens are still harmless, but they do not seem to be quit as friendly as they are in children's cartoons. Characters such as Frank from the Life's a Fish and Then You Fry series (created by Chakor Channing) and Roger Smith from American Dad are curse'rs, drinkers, and use sayings with adult humor. Theories Main article: Alien Theories. There are very many theories about Aliens across the United States and the world. One theory is that the U.S. Government may be allying with the Aliens in order to keep their existence a secret. However with thousands of people wanting to go to places that prove the existence of Aliens such as Area 51, the government has done a poor job at trying to keep it a secret. Another theory that some Earth people have come to conclude is that "we are Aliens ourselves". Some believe that thousands of years ago, Aliens used to live on the planet Mars. However the Aliens noticed that the planet was starting to dry out, and decided to constructed a gigantic Mothership to live once the planet was dried out. They say that the Aliens found Earth. The only (assumed) planet in the solar system capable of with staining living life. They say that the Aliens left some of their offspring behind on Earth, and that the offspring evolved into humans that live on Earth. Some say the Aliens want the U.S. Government to keep their existence a secret because the Aliens plan to reveal themselves to the people of Earth one day. However they are worried that the people of Earth are not ready for their advanced technology, but no one knows for sure. Encounters Main article: Alien Encounters. There are many people who report seeing or having encounters with Aliens. There are four kinds of encounters with Aliens. A close encounter of the first kind is seeing lights from a UFO in the sky. A close encounter of the second kind is seeing a UFO up close. A close encounter of the third kind involves actually seeing Aliens in person. And a close encounter of the fourth kind involves being abducted by Aliens and being probed. Grey Aliens Main article: Grey Alien. .]] Some eyewitnesses describe Aliens as being the color grey. Grey Aliens are more commonly known for being less fictional and are the most common type of Alien. The grey Aliens are the ones known more for abductions and probing. Notes *It is unknown if Aliens are real and if they are still alive today. *No one knows for sure what a real Alien looks like. *Some say that Aliens leave behind slime, but that is more of a cartoon Alien feature. *liens also drive underwater vehicles called USOs. Image gallery Alien.jpg|The head of an Alien. Alien CGI.jpg|A CGI Alien. Category:About Aliens